The present invention relates generally to the field of display cabinets and, in particular, to a mobile display cabinet, designed specifically for outdoor use, for the sale of automotive replacement parts such as, for example, windshield wiper blades.
In the sale of consumer products, while there is no substitute for a quality product, it is well known that the manner in which a particular product is packaged, displayed, and promoted has a definite impact on the ultimate success of the product. By neatly packaging a product, arranging the product in an attractive display, and locating the display where it can be easily viewed by a large number of potential customers, the success of a particular product can be greatly improved. For example, automotive service stations have found that by attractively displaying automotive products such as oil or windshield wiper blades in an outdoor display near the gas pumps, the sale of these products is greatly increased.
Outdoor display cabinets have previously been used to display and sell goods such as, for example, automotive replacement parts and the like. However, while intended for outdoor use, such prior art cabinets have not provided the desired amount of weather resistance necessary to effectively shelter the contents from the elements such as rain or snow, from ultraviolet radiation produced by the sun, and from wind blown dirt.